The Hunger Game: Star Crossed Lovers
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Nick is the son of the wealthiest man in district 1. Grace is an sweet, artistic orphan who makes her living by hunting in the forest that surrounds district 1. When Nick's little brother is chosen from the reaping, he volunteers as tribute to spare his brother a harsh death. What happens when Grace and Nick fall heads over heels in love, in a game where they must kill to survive?
1. Nick

**The Hunger Games: Star Crossed Lovers**

**SUMMARY:**

**Nick is the son of the wealthiest man in district 1.**

**Grace is an sweet, artistic orphan who makes her living by hunting in the forest that surrounds district 1 and making.**

**When Nick's little brother is chosen from the reaping, he volunteers as tribute to spare his brother a harsh death.**

**What happens when Grace and Nick fall heads over heels in love, in a game where they must kill to survive?**

"Franklin Jonas!"

I felt my world slow down and stop as my little brother's name was called. All I could see were flashbacks of what happened during past Hunger Games, where kids were butchered without pity, just for fame and glory.

"No! Frankie!" I shouted before a stupid idea entered my mind. Before I could stop and think it over, I blurted out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Effie Trinket, who was onstage with the mayor and past four winners of the Hunger Games, looked startled as I pushed my little brother behind me in an attempt to spare him the gruesome murders we would watch this year.

"Well, this is a first!" trilled the annoying woman as Peacekeepers looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "We have a volunteer for tribute!"

I was led towards the stage, where I climbed the steps that led to my doom.

"What is your name, dearie?" chirped the woman, all but shoving the microphone into my face.

"Nicholas Jonas," I muttered, wincing when my voice was amplified around the spacious village square.

"I would bet my buttons and my hat that was your little brother!" she said in an attempt to be smart. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Who didn't know of the Jonas boys? There were four of us; Joseph, Kevin, me, and Frankie. We were the sons of one of the richest families in the 21st century, Paul and Denise Jonas, who found their fortune in stock marketing and horse breeding.

"And now, we have our champions for the 75th annual Hunger Games!" she chirped, trotting back towards the center of the stage. "Shake hands!" she hissed when we didn't move.

I sighed, my breath loud in the silence and turned towards my teammate.

She was stunningly pretty, with fair skin that was lightly tanned, a heavy smattering of freckled that crossed her flushed cheeks and pixie like nose, and her thick, knee length braid that was the color of a moonless night. She was tiny- standing at least a foot and a half below me, wearing a ratty dress with leggings underneath, worn in boots, and a leather vest, all in soft earth tones that only complimented her doll-like features.

She reached out a hand, which I shook, only to have my hand half crushed. Her hand was heavy with hard, rough calluses, which made me think that her looks were just a part of the package.

In the meantime, I could feel her eyes roaming me, inspecting every inch of me and committing my looks to memory. I was tall, standing at about six feet four inches, with curly dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and dimples. I was also tanned, but my skin was a few shades darker than hers. I wore a blue shirt, dark blue pants, black boots, and a green tie. I had left my jacket at home when mom wasn't looking because of the heat.

She smiled shyly at me as she released my hand. I noticed that her eyes were a pretty mixture of green and blue, which made me feel like I was gazing into the ocean.

I was jerked from my thoughts as Peacekeepers began to heard us towards the doors of city hall, where we would be granted one last round of hugs and words from our families.


	2. Grace

**The Hunger Games: Star Crossed Lovers**

**SUMMARY:**

**Nick is the son of the wealthiest man in district 1.**

**Grace is an sweet, artistic orphan who makes her living by hunting in the forest that surrounds district 1.**

**When Nick's little brother is chosen from the reaping, he volunteers as tribute to spare his brother a harsh death.**

**What happens when Grace and Nick fall heads over heels in love, in a game where they must kill to survive?**

I felt trapped.

I know, I know, stupid, isn't it? Coming from the girl who been living on the streets for nine years.

I've always been claustrophobic, though, even since my papa was knifed to death when I was seven years old. He worked as a respectful lawyer, handling cases for the elite and wealthy.

But hell to it, you would feel trapped too, if you were flanked by peacekeepers, forced into a tiny sitting room, and told to wait for loved ones to say goodbye.

The irony of it was that I didn't have anyone who gave a shit about me.

So, I played their game.

I sat in the middle of the floor and I waited, braiding my tight dark curls with pieces of ribbon and beads that I always carried with me. I was working on getting a particular curl that refused to do anything except do its own thing when it felt like when my door opened.

I looked up and smiled when I saw that it was Cat, my loyal friend who would scout for me when I went hunting. Owning a weapon is illegal in any of the districts, so hunting for food was a downright pain. But the peacekeepers in district 1 turn a blind eye to my illegal poaching, just as long as I didn't start another rebellion or something.

Ha- could I imagine it. Me, a tiny girl standing under five feet tall turning into Enjolras and starting a rebellion in the name of the poor. As if I could actually pull that off.

Cat silently came over to me and handed me a small bag. I wordlessly opened it, smiling when I noticed that she had stuffed all my jewelry making stuff inside, being careful not to smash any of the expensive glass beads that I would trade for at the black market. I ran a finger over the half finished pendant I had been making to sell for more bead- I was running out of blues and whites faster than normal.

My lookout handed me a bag, which I opened to reveal glass beads, in a riot of colors, ranging from deep pink to the darkest of blacks.

I grinned at my close friend before pulling her in for a hug, glaring at the peacekeeper who came in to tell us that our time was up. Thankfully, he wisely kept his trap shut until we were finished with our goodbyes.

The next thing I knew was that I was being led onto a train by two peacekeepers, who were there to make sure I didn't make a run for it or anything. Like what would I run back to- my old life on the streets, where I barely had enough to eat and where I slept in alley ways, praying for a miracle?

Once I had boarded along with Nick and Trinket, the train pulled out and began to move at a fast pace. I glanced out a window and saw scenery blurring past at a blinding speed. I soon became sick with the fast motion and I closed my eyes before resting my forehead against the glass pane. That felt better.

"200 miles per hour and one can barely feel a thing!" chirped Effie Trinket brightly as she led the way towards a room which turned out to be the dining car. I was overwhelmed by heavenly scents as I was ushered to take a seat next to Nick. I instead choosed to sit in the corner on the floor, to Miss Trinket's amusement.

"Now, now dearie! Come and sit at the table with us! We wont take your food, I promise you!" she winked at me, which made me scowl as a server handed me a basket filled with bread rolls. I took four, nodding my thanks to him as he returned to bread basket to the table.

I was so busy slowly enjoying the flavor of fresh fruits and nuts in the rolls that I failed to notice anyone had joined me until a tray was set next to me. I looked over and saw meatball stew, thick with pasta and marinara sauce, buttery garlic bread heavy with spices, a small brown cake with goops of icing and cookies heaped on top, and a bowl with a fruit salad kept chilled with ice in its surrounding bowl.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" I hissed at Nick, who looked shocked at the sudden hostility I was showing him. "After living on practically nothing for the past nine years, if I eat this, then I will become sick to my stomach!"

"Now, that's no way to talk to someone who's attempting at being friendly!" chirped Trinket in an annoying voice. I just looked her in the eye as I flipped her the street sign for a very rude word.


End file.
